It is desirable to store boats out of the water when not in use. Particularly in salt water environments, water can lead to rapid corrosion of metal parts, and depreciation of other parts of the boat. Further, in many salt water environments, storage of the boat hull in the water leads to fouling of the hull, propellers and through hulls that communicate with boat utilities. Barnacle growth, for example, occurs in many salt water environments, and such fouling reduces performance of the boat hull and propulsion systems.
In one particular example, barnacles and other growth attributed to storing a boat hull in water occurs in through hulls and other openings in the hull. For example, barnacle growth in water inlets for jet boats that use water for propulsion or for boats that pumps water, such as firefighting vessels, experience fouling in the water intakes. While fouling on a boat hull is undesirable, fouling of water inlets or engine cooling could result in engine failures, and fouling in water inlets of vessels for emergency response can also be disastrous. It is expensive to frequently inspect and remove growth, such as barnacle growth, but is critical to do so if the boat is stored in water.
There is a need for a drive on boat lift that is reliable, and provides rapid, high lifting capacity, while also allowing the boat to be driven on to the boat lift at a generally horizontal attitude, so that the operator's vision is not obstructed by an elevated bow during the critical time while the boat is positioned at the dock.